Ghost Trouble
Plot Jon and Tyler walk in to the gym, a day after helping Malcom and his family. Tyler: Hello? Nothing is heard. Suddenly, a door opens up near the battlefield and Morty walks out. Morty: Hello. You two must be challenging the gym? Jon: Yeah. Morty: I can only battle one of you today and the other tomorrow, as I have a few things planned. Jon: That’s okay. Tyler, you go first. Tyler: You sure? Jon: Yeah. I went first against Falkner, so its only fair. Tyler: Okay, thanks. Jenny and Malcom enter the gym and go stand next to Morty, Jon and Tyler. Jenny: Yay, we haven’t missed it. Malcom: We saw you two enter the gym and Jenny couldn’t miss to see you two battle, after what you two done for us yesterday. Jon: That’s cool. Tyler is battling today, then I am tomorrow. Morty: So, let’s get started! Tyler is on one side of the battlefield, and Morty is on the other. Malcom is the referee. Jon and Jenny are in the stands, watching the battle. Jon: Good luck Tyler! Tyler: Thanks. Malcom: The gym battle between Morty, the gym leader, and Tyler, the challenger is about to begin. Each trainer may use four Pokemon each, and the match is over when one side of the trainers Pokemon are unable to continue. Begin! Morty sends out Gengar. Tyler: A Gengar? Morty: So, who are you choosing? Tyler: Let’s go. Tyler sends out Pikachu. Morty: A Pikachu? You may start. Tyler: Thunderbolt. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt at Gengar but Gengar fades away dodging it then reappears next to Morty. Jenny: Whoa, Gengar can do that? Jon: Morty is making the most of Gengar’s ghost typing. Morty: Quite a Thunderbolt. Tyler: Iron Tail. Pikachu runs at Gengar using Iron Tail. Morty: Sludge Bomb. Pikachu almost hits with Iron Tail but Gengar dodges and uses a close range Sludge Bomb, knocking Pikachu back. Tyler: Thunderbolt! Morty: Shadow Ball. Pikachu begins to use Thunderbolt, but Gengar uses Shadow Ball and the move hits Pikachu before Pikachu can use Thunderbolt. Pikachu smashes into the ground. Jon: Whoa, Morty is a strong Gym Leader. Tyler: Pikachu, you okay? Pikachu struggles to get up. Morty: Toxic! Gengar fires Toxic at Pikachu and Pikachu gets poisoned. Tyler: Pikachu! Morty: Venoshock! Gengar uses Venoshock on Pikachu and a big explosion happens. Pikachu is seen unable to battle. Malcom: Pikachu is unable to battle. Tyler returns Pikachu. Jenny: What is Venoshock? Jon: A powerful move, but its power is doubled if the opposition Pokemon is poisoned. Tyler: Thanks for your hard work Pikachu. Morty: So who is next? Tyler sends out Jumpluff. Jon: Jumpluff? Jenny: Isn’t Jumpluff a grass and flying type? Jon: Yeah, which means Sludge Bomb and Venoshock will cause a lot of damage. Morty: A grass and flying type. Tyler: Jumpluff, lets show them how strong we are. Morty: Then show us. Sludge Bomb! Tyler: Seed Bomb! Seed Bomb and Sludge Bomb collide and cancel each other out. Morty: Some power, for a little Pokemon. Tyler: Bullet Seed. Jumpluff uses Bullet Seed and the move hits Gengar. Gengar takes little damage. Jon: What is Tyler’s plan using Jumpluff? Jenny: Jumpluff will have some plan in motion. Morty: Shadow Ball! Gengar uses Shadow Ball and it hits Jumpluff. Jumpluff flies backwards a bit. Tyler: Dazzling Gleam. Jumpluff uses Dazzling Gleam at Gengar and the move hits. Some wind blows Jumpluff towards Gengar. Tyler: Seed Bomb! Jumpluff uses Seed Bomb at Gengar close range. Gengar smashes into the ground and Gengar is unable to battle. Malcom: Gengar is unable to battle, Jumpluff wins. Morty returns Gengar. Morty: Thanks Gengar. Morty sends out Gastly. Tyler: A Gastly. Malcom: Will you change Pokemon? Tyler: Yeah, have a break Jumpluff. Tyler returns Jumpluff and sends out Croconaw. Tyler: Let’s do our best Croconaw. Morty: A Croconaw. Tyler: Ice Punch! Croconaw uses Ice Punch and lands the hit on Gastly. ''' Morty: Dark Pulse. '''Gastly recovers fast and uses Dark Pulse and Croconaw moves back a lot. Morty: Thunderbolt quick! Gastly uses Thunderbolt swiftly and Croconaw takes a lot of damage. Tyler: Dragon Claw! Croconaw runs towards Gastly and uses Dragon Claw. The move hits Gastly but Gastly attaches to Croconaw. Tyler: Shake Gastly off. Morty: Thunderbolt. Gastly holds on and uses Thunderbolt. Croconaw is taking a lot of damage. Tyler: Protect. Croconaw slowly uses Protect, and Thunderbolt doesn’t do any damage. Gastly loses grip. Tyler: Now Ice Punch! Morty: Dark Pulse! Croconaw uses Ice Punch but Gastly uses Dark Pulse. Dark Pulse nad Ice Punch collide, so close to each other. An explosion happens. The cloud disperses. Malcom: Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Jon: Whoa, didn’t see that coming. Tyler and Morty return their Pokemon. Tyler: That was good. Jon: Shame Croconaw lost. Jenny: This is such a good battle. Jon: Yeah, but don’t forget. Tyler has one Pokemon who he hasn’t used yet, while Morty has two Pokemon. Jenny: Yeah. Morty sends out Haunter. Morty: So who will you choose now? Tyler: Well. Tyler sends out Jumpluff again. Tyler: Let’s do our best Jumpluff! Morty: Double Team. Haunter copies itself and surrounds Jumpluff. ''' Tyler: Bullet Seed. '''Jumpluff spins using Bullet Seed, hitting all the fake Haunter and the real one. Morty: I see. Tyler: Seed Bomb! Jumpluff uses Seed Bomb. Haunter fades and Seed Bomb misses and appears in front of Jumpluff. Morty: Hypnosis. Haunter uses Hypnosis and Jumpluff falls asleep. Haunter: Now Energy Ball. Haunter keeps using Energy Ball on Jumpluff. Tyler: Get up, wake up! Seed Bomb. Haunter keeps using Energy Ball and Jumpluff glows green. Morty: Now Dark Pulse! Haunter uses Dark Pulse on Jumpluff and Jumpluff is unable to battle. Malcom: Jumpluff is unable to battle. Tyler returns Jumpluff. Jon: The green glow is what cause Jumpluff to lose. Jenny: How? Jon: Energy Ball has a secondary effect which can lower the opponents special defence. Since Dark Pulse is a special move, it caused more damage. Jenny: I see. Morty: So who will you call upon now? Tyler: I need someone who can be strong and take hits. Tyler sends out Miltank. Jenny: Miltank? Jon: Miltank is a normal type so ghost type moves don’t have any effect. Jenny: That’s only Shadow Ball. Morty: A normal type. Tyler: Rollout! Miltank uses Rollout at high speed and hits Haunter. Haunter smashes into the ground. Malcom: Haunter is unable to battle. Morty returns Haunter and sends out Shedinja. Tyler: Who is that? Morty: It’s a Shedinja. A tricky opponent. Tyler: How so? Jon: Shedinja can only be defeated by super effective moves. Tyler: Oh, I see. Morty: Aerial Ace! Shedinja moves fast and uses Aerial Ace on Miltank, knocking Miltank back. Tyler: How do I defeat speed? Morty: X-Scissor! Shedinja uses X-Scissor fast and hits Miltank. Tyler: Hold on. Morty: No more attacking? Shame. X-Scissor! Shedinja begins to use X-Scissor. Jon: He’s fallen for the trap. Jenny: The trap? Shedinja moves towards Miltank fast using X-Scissor. Tyler: Gyro Ball! Miltank uses Gyro Ball, but stays stationary. Shedinja is going too fast to change flight course and gets knocked away and off balance by Gyro Ball. Tyler: Now Rollout! Miltank uses Rollout and hits Shedinja. Shedinja is unable to battle. Malcom: Shedinja is unable to battle, Miltank wins. And the victory goes to Tyler. Morty returns Shedinja and walks over to Tyler, holding the gym badge. Morty: This is proof you won here. Tyler: Thanks! Tyler grabs hold of the gym badge. Jon: Great work Tyler. Morty: And tomorrow, it’ll be me and you. Jon: You’ve got it. Jon looks at Morty, clenching his fist. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Jenny Malcom Morty Pokemon Tyler * Croconaw * Jumpluff * Pikachu * Miltank Morty * Gastly * Haunter * Gengar * Shedinja